


let us gaze together on these familiar shores

by Gleaming_Spires (cuppaktea)



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: History Boys Fictober, M/M, fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaktea/pseuds/Gleaming_Spires
Summary: "Makes you think, doesn’t it? Hadrian and Antinous, love, grief.”Or, more Dakin/Irwin fluff that nobody asked for.





	let us gaze together on these familiar shores

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a larger fic where I had these cuties take a camping trip to Hadrian's Wall, but I abandoned it months ago, so I've dusted off this bit of fluff for my final Fictober offering.

 

 

On the third day of their camping trip, they stop along Hadrian's wall at Housteads and look out across the crags. The sunlight is starting to shine weakly through the black clouds and illuminates the landscape, topping the dark green ridges with gold.

 

They perch on the wall together, as much to savour the sudden warmth as to appreciate the scenery.

 

“Makes you think, doesn’t it?” Stu says

 

“What?”

 

“About Hadrian."

 

Stu stares across the hills with such a serious expression that Tom is confused into silence. It's bordering on worrying.

 

"Hadrian and Antinous" Stu says at length. "love, grief.”

 

Tom isn't sure how he's supposed to respond but Stu seems to be waiting.

 

“I never had you pegged as a romantic” 

 

“Well, I’m not. Not in that way, anyway.”

 

Tom laughs something that sounds suspiciously like _‘Oh, right’_

 

Stu frowns. “I was going to say, he must have felt awful. To have someone you love drown – like what would you do?"

 

Tom opens his mouth to speak but Stu cuts him off before he can start. "And don’t give me all that about potential slavery or prostitution or whatever, it’s beside the point.”

 

“I hope you’re not implying I’m as old as Hadrian in comparison to you.”

 

“I’m serious here. Why are you taking the piss?”

 

“Sorry. I don’t know what to say. I expect I’d do the same as Hadrian.”

 

“Name a city after me? I’m flattered, although I’m not sure you have the authority.”

 

Tom narrows his eyes. “Break down. I knew you were taking the piss.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Alright then, same question.”

 

“Now I’m the grubby old man?”

 

“Great. Last time I take you seriously.”

 

“Fine.” He scowls at the ground for ages. “I don’t know, ok? That’s what I was thinking – _Jesus what would I do_? What… why have you gone all … soft?”

 

“Nothing. Just…I knew you were a romantic.”

 

“Fuck off.” Stu laughs.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Yeah. Me too, you daft sod.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from a translation of the only surviving poem by the Emperor Hadrian. This translation is by Marguerite Yourcenar and Grace Frick, but there are loads of translations which are all very different and very beautiful. If you have a moment they are well worth checking out.


End file.
